storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky's New Job
"Cranky's New Job" is the tenth episode of the tenth season. Story It was a rainy, foggy spring afternoon. Salty, Porter, Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey were all trying their best. “Come on Cranky; why are you going so slowly?” said Carly, moving away to load a flatbed with a crate. “I’m doing my best,” grumbled Cranky. “You got to trust yourself,” said Big Mickey, swinging round to load a ship with a pallet of small square crates. “I know how to do any job,” boasted Cranky. “That’s enough; Carly and Big Mickey, you need to learn from Cranky. He understands how to complete his assignments properly.” “Enough with the perfectionism Porter,” said Salty, rumbling towards Cranky with some vans; workmen with forklifts were waiting to begin the assembly line of unloading the smaller crates. By evening, the weather had settled down; the rain puddles vanished as the sun started to set. But Salty wanted to teach Cranky a thing or two about boasting of how knowledgeable he was at everything. He stood before the Dock Manager. “Cranky has been complaining about how he hasn’t been able to travel, even though it’s possible.” “Right. I’ll take care of it.” The Dock Manager came to see Cranky the following day. “You’re going to help out at the Brickworks for a while,” he said kindly. BoCo had been assigned to transport Cranky to the site. “You better be careful. Max and Monty ar-” “Troublesome. That’s what I’ve heard,” interrupted Cranky. “I can handle anything.” “If only he knew the extremes of their behavior would he be able to cope. But I suppose he’ll learn the hard way, as usual,” thought BoCo sadly. At last they arrived. The workmen unloaded Cranky, who was soon gazing down at everyone around him. “Ahoy Cranky,” shouted Miss Jenny through a megaphone. “Your first task is to lift the big pieces of demolished roof onto Isobella and Nelson’s flatbed trailer.” Cranky’s hook got attached to the chains holding the big chunks in place. “So your crane Kelly isn’t strong enough to move this scrap?” teased Cranky. “Kelly’s getting a new engine,” said Isobella sharply. She didn’t like it when her friend was insulted by anyone. “But all the same, another crane would help clear away buildings much faster,” said Nelson thoughtfully. “Cranky would only get in the way; he can’t move unlike Kelly,” noted Isobella rudely, roaring off to Wellsworth Scrapyard. When the team had finished for the day, Miss Jenny spoke to Cranky. “We’re going to turn this site into an automobile parts factory. We’ll begin the project tomorrow.” The following day Cranky was helping to lift iron poles into place. Ned and his operator were helping out. “You’re doing a fine job Ned,” encouraged his operator. But Ned didn’t think so; he wanted to make sure he didn’t get sent home. Meanwhile Oliver and Alfie were loading Max and Monty. “Hurry up Alfie,” snarled Monty, “I need to beat Max to the Waste Dump!” “With that small excavator like that helping you, you’ll still be here when I come back for another load,” teased Max. Monty set off in the middle of Alfie loading him. Max chased after him. “STOP! You’re going over the limit allowed on the site,” called Oliver. Over on the other side of the site Ned was still digging holes for the new building. Cranky was just lowering another iron pole as the two dump trucks approached him. “Evacuate!” shouted Ned, reversing in fear. “Reckless drivers coming!” The workmen flew off at a jog; Max tried to make a sharp turn round Cranky; CRASH! When the dust cleared Cranky lied on his side. His legs were badly damaged; and so was his crane arm. The new building was destroyed. “You prevented a serious accident,” praised the workers. Max and Monty were sent away in disgrace; the Horrid Lorries would be taking over their chores. BoCo arrived to take Cranky to the Brendam Crane Works. “I’m not as experienced as I said I was,” admitted Cranky weakly while they cruised along. “I’m sure you’ll keep the promise of not boasting about knowing everything, even if it’s just for a few hours.” Cranky smiled; as everyone knows, he can never keep a promise, especially ones he makes to himself! Characters * Porter * * * Isobella * Nelson * Oliver (excavator) * Max & Monty * Ned * Carly * Big Mickey * Cranky * The Dock Manager * * Ned's Operator * Sodor Construction Company workers * Locations * Brendam * The Brickworks Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes